Malec 2x07 missing scene
by thewhiteraven94
Summary: Just as the title says. Seriously, I suck at summaries. WARNING! rated M for Mature audience only. Read at your own risk.


**A/N: so, i got to watch the episode really late and it took me forever to write this 'cause I got caught up at work and stuff... anyway, here it is, please R &R!**

 **Oh, and please note that English isn't my first** **language, so sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Magnus glanced at the clock as he went to open it- it was quite late.

"Hey," Magnus raised an eyebrow as he watched Alec rush in through the barely open door.

"Is Jace here?" Alec asked, shrugging off his jacket hurriedly and hanging it by the door.

"No, he left hours ago. Are you okay?" Alec was acting weird, and the warlock was getting worried. Alec didn't answer his question - he grabbed Magnus's face and kissed him hotly, pressing their bodies close. Magnus made a "hmmm" sound and gently pushed at Alec's chest, breaking their kiss.

"What's this all about? I mean, I'm not complaining but..." he trailed off, looking at Alec with the question in his eyes.

"I- I just thought, you know, that we could... take the next step." Alec said carefully, suddenly not so sure of himself. He thought that he wouldn't have to think; he thought it will just happen on it's own. But now Magnus was questioning him and making him overthink things.

"The sex step." Magnus exhaled.

"Yeah."

"Alexander, I may be experienced but... It's rare that I ever felt this way about someone and... I worry that once we..." He turned around, not sure he would be able to look into Alec's eyes now. "That if we rush into this-" he turned back, looking at him "-That I may lose you." He said softly.

"What? why would you think that?" Alec almost smiled, moving closer to Magnus.

"Look," Magnus took a breath. "You're not the only one that feels vulnerable."

"Magnus." Alec moved forward again, and Magnus slowly stepped back. "You have nothing to worry about. I want this." with that he kissed the warlock and walked them to the bedroom, kicking the door shut.

Alec's hands reached under Magnus's shirt, slowly pushing it up, and Magnus stopped him again.

"Alexander, I don't want you to feel like you have to do this or something, are you sure about this?" He asked and Alec rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now shut up and kiss me before you kill the mood." Alec smiled. They kissed again and Alec ran his hands over Magnus's abdomen, tracing the lines of hard muscle that were usually hidden beneath his clothes. He finally pulled off Magnus's shirt, then his own, and then he pushed Magnus onto the bed and got on top of him, kissing him again. He moaned slightly as their bare chests touched, the skin to skin contact was new to him, all of this was new to him, but he liked it; feeling so close to someone. His hands trailed down Magnus's body to his pants and he undid the button and zipper slowly,

"Alec, look, if you want to stop at any point, of if you're feeling uncom- AH!" Magnus was cut off by his own moan when Alec got rid of his pants, placed a hand on his crotch and _squeezed._ Not hard enough to hurt - just enough to send a jolt of pleasure through Magnus's body.

"Magnus, seriously. I made the first move. You didn't force me into anything. Stop worrying so much." Alec kissed him again and Magnus finally gave in, running his hands down Alec's muscular back as he moaned into the kiss. Magnus placed a firm hand on the small of Alec's back and pulled him down. They both moaned at the friction and Magnus struggled to get Alec's pants off. That boy was affecting him way too much and he had a feeling he might not last long.

"Magnus.." Alec said hesitantly and Magnus stopped all action.

"What's wrong?" The warlock asked softly.

"I... I'm sorry, I have no idea what to do now." Alec blushed deeply and looked away.

"It's okay. You're doing great. How about I'll show you some things?" Magnus smiled and Alec nodded slowly. Suddenly he found himself on his back, with Magnus on top of him, kissing and sucking his neck.

"There are-" kiss. "quite a few-" bite. "nice things-" another kiss. "you can do with your mouth."He started trailing kisses down Alec's chest, pausing to playfully bite a nipple, then he trailed lower. He licked a teasing line at the hem of Alec's boxers, making him gasp, before he pulled the piece of clothing off, looking at the erection that stood proud in front of him. He leaned in and looked up at Alec as he licked a long line from base to tip.

Alec was panting, his mind barely able to catch up on what was going on. Magnus obviously knew what he was doing and Alec allowed himself to simply enjoy it. He laced a hand through Magnus's hair and moaned loudly as the warlock took him into his mouth and _sucked._ He started bobbing his head up and down, his tongue swirling around in search for sensitive spots.

"Magnus... god, feels good." Alec moaned. Magnus couldn't wait any longer - the way Alec just moaned his name could've made him cum right then and there if not for his amazing self control.

"Alec.. how do you want this to be?" Magnus asked softly, one hand running over Alec's chest and abs in kind of a soothing way.

"I- what do you mean?" Alec asked, puzzled.

"Well.. How do I make this not embarrassing? okay, you do know how gay sex works right?" Magnus watched the realization sink down on Alec.

"Oh I.. I don't know, I just kinda thought you're gonna be the.. um, on top." Alec stuttered, looking away.

"Do you want it to be like that? it might hurt a bit." Magnus warned.

"I know, and I think that eventually I will try both. But for now, you take the lead." Alec looked up at Magnus with a small smile and Magnus could almost feel his heart melt. He kissed the shadowhunter passionately and grabbed a bottle of lube from one of the drawers in the nightstand. He slicked his fingers and placed them at Alec's entrance, slowly circling a finger around if before pushing it in.

Alec broke their kiss and gasped, his hands gripping Magnus's shoulders. It was a weird feeling, but it was pleasant in a way he didn't expect. He tried to relax as best as he could, but when Magnus added another finger he winced in pain.

"You know, it's up to you, but I can ease the pain if you want." Magnus said softly.

"N-no.. no magic, I want.. want my first time to be.. simple." Alec had a hard time speaking with all those new sensations in his body and he was surprised to hear his voice almost steady, except for the slight stuttering. Magnus kept working his fingers slowly, whispering soothingly to Alec's ear and reminding him to relax. Finally, he added a third finger and Alec almost moaned at that. Magnus crooked his fingers, knowing vaguely where to aim, and suddenly Alec was arching off the bed and throwing his head back with a loud moan. Magnus kept abusing that spot for a while, until he deemed Alec ready, earning a whine when he pulled his fingers out.

"you don't know what you're doing to me Alexander." Magnus whispered as he warmed some lube between his hands and pumped his neglected member with it, then positioned himself between Alec's legs, looking down to his face to -again- make sure he was okay with it. Alec bit his lip and nodded slightly. Magnus pushed forward slowly, until he was all the way in, and stopped.

Alec was trembling a little, his body overwhelmed with the new sensation. His hands were gripping the sheets so tight his knuckles turned white.

"Alec.. relax.." Magnus panted, barely holding himself from fucking the boy beneath him into oblivion.

"Easy... for you to... say... you don't have... a dick up your ass!" Magnus reached for one of Alec's hands, intertwining their fingers, and he leaned down to place sweet kisses all over Alec's neck and chest.

"I think.. you can.. move now.." Alec said carefully. Magnus slowly pulled out a little and pushed back in, just as slowly. Alec seemed okay with that so he kept on going, picking up speed. He shifted his angle slightly and Alec cried out in pleasure, begging Magnus to - "god, do that again!"

It wasn't long until both of them could feel their ends nearing, moaning each others names like a prayer. Alec was first, arching completely off the bed with a scream of Magnus's name. His muscles tightened, sending Magnus over the edge with a cry. Magnus thrusted a few more times, riding out the last waves of pleasure coursing through them, then pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to Alec.

"That was so much better than I thought..." Alec said softly, snuggling closer to Magnus.

"I'm glad you enjoyed." Magnus smiled, pressing a kiss to Alec's hair and hugging him close, both of them letting sleep take over them.


End file.
